My love forever
by Neko Andersen Beilschmidt
Summary: Una tarde y un amor destruido.KxB


Un oneshot medio triste, y eso que yo escribo comedia en todos mis fics, es el primero que me sale muy triste espero que lo disfruten, para mi es como un, no se como describirlo, simplemente algo que salio de mi mente, en sueños a decir verdad, disfrútenlo porque no creo que escriba algo triste de nuevo, me deprime mucho.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My love forever

No era como todos los días, simplemente ya estaba harto y dejo que siguieran con sus tonterías, eran imposibles, que molestasen a alguien mas porque a él le colmaron la paciencia. Aunque claro con 8 molestas personas a tu alrededor ¿Quién no se cansaría? Llego a un parque cercano a su casa, necesitaba calmarse un poco y dejar de tener tantos pensamientos homicidas en un solo día pero un ruido lo saco de sus cavilaciones. Se levanto sobresaltado viendo al lugar del cual provenía aquel ruido que más sonó a quejido que otra cosa. Se acerco y pudo ver un mechón ¿naranja? Y al ver a quien pertenecía tan inusual color de cabello se dio cuenta de que no era nada mas ni nada menos que Brooklyn de los Justice Five o también conocido como Bega.

-"¿Brooklyn?"- lo llamo pero parecía dormido así que se acerco mas pero al ya estar frente a él pudo notar una gran mancha roja en su ropa a la altura de la cadera y una de sus manos como haciendo presión sobre ella-"Brooklyn"- murmuro y este pareció escucharlo pues levanto su cabeza levemente y entreabrió los ojos, se veían vacíos. Parecía que intentaba hablar pero ningún sonido salía de sus labios en cambio una solitaria lagrima rodó por su mejilla y la sonrisa de alguien que se resigno a morir solo ahí Kai pudo ver que debajo del beyluchador había un charco de sangre-"Resiste… "- murmuro al momento que el otro cerraba sus ojos cansado. Sin esperar un minuto más cargo como pudo en su espalda a Brooklyn y se encamino al hospital más cercano.

Llego muy cansado pero en quince minutos estuvo ahí con la espalda manchada con la sangre del otro, no dijo nada, como si pudiera. No se dejo vencer por el cansancio y espero pacientemente al lado de la puerta de la sala donde atendían a Brooklyn, no quiso separarse ni para llamar a sus compañeros de equipo, ni nada. No fue hasta que paso una hora que un medico salio del lugar caminando directo a él.

-"Fue quien lo trajo ¿cierto?"- cuestiono deduciéndolo por la ropa con sangre, respondió un simple "si"-"Déjeme decirle que esta fuera de peligro pero tendrá que quedarse en observación y mínimo esperar a que despierte, si desea puede verlo cuando lo cambiemos de cuarto"- le explico mirando un informe de ese caso.

-"Hai"- se limito a decir, a los minutos se pudo ver que en una camilla llevaban a Brooklyn, cables bajo la bata que traía puesta y un tubo por el cual podía respirar. Una imagen ciertamente desalentadora para cualquiera, estaba más pálido que lo normal y podía notarse cierto cansancio a pesar de no estar consciente.

Simplemente, siguió la camilla hasta un cuarto del segundo piso manteniendo su porte altivo y firme, el cuarto numero 236, entro después del medico y las enfermeras que llevaban la camilla, cuando se fueron se acerco a Brooklyn, por un segundo creyó que lloraría pero se contuvo, era Kai Hiwatari, demonios, la persona quien se creía no tenia sentimientos, el mas frío de todos y solitario también, no podía llorar por ello aunque en el alma le carcomiese debía mantener su compostura. Pero ¿Cuánto tiempo duro ese pensamiento? Debieron ser apenas unos diez minutos, los más largos de su vida, porque ya silenciosas lágrimas recorrían su rostro, clara muestra de la tristeza que sentía en aquel momento. Se dejo caer al piso de rodillas con las manos en la cabeza sufriendo en silencio, como un ángel caído, solitario eternamente.

Varias horas pasaron y ya no podía aguantar un segundo mas, pero el sonido de una maquina lo quito de sus cavilaciones, el monitor mostraba claramente que su corazón no estaba latiendo, que se estaba dejando morir, pero no podía permitirlo, simplemente no podía pero tampoco podía evitarlo, ¿Qué podía hacer? Lo mas rápido que pudo llamo a un medico, no le importaba que lo vieran en ese estado, completamente destrozado, simplemente no quería que muriese por mil demonios, no quería y haría lo que fuese por evitarlo!

El medico llego en cuanto escucho el grito del bicolor y lo aparto del lugar, estaba alterado y no era para menos, lo dejaron afuera de la habitación esperando otra vez solo, sin saber que hacer, ni que decir, sumido en la completa tristeza y soledad, en la cual siempre había encontrado refugio pero que ahora estaban deshaciendo poco a poco su alma y corazón.

Solo podía ver como enfermeras entraban y salían pero nadie le decía nada, ¡¿Qué demonios era lo que estaba pasando ahí dentro?! ¿Por qué nadie le decía nada? No podía evitar pensar que lo estaba perdiendo poco a poco y es que ya no importaba que todos lo supiesen, el gran y frío sin corazón Kai Hiwatari llorando por Brooklyn, mas obvio no podría ser, cualquiera se daría cuenta de la situación, y es que lo amaba y nadie podría hacer algo para que ese sentimiento se fuera o mínimo aminorase porque mientras mas lejos estuviese mas anhelaba tenerlo cerca, aunque volviesen a pelear por tonterías que siempre terminaban por alguna extraña razón él admitiendo su derrota y el ojiazul con una sonrisa que le hacia pensar que valía la pena el haber perdido.

Demonios, siendo el mas fuerte en aquel momento se sentía el ser mas insignificante del mundo, no podía hacer nada por ayudar a aquella persona que tanto quería, no que va, que amaba con todo su cuerpo y alma, los segundo se convirtieron en minutos, los minutos en horas y nadie se dignaba siquiera decirle si estaba empeorando o mejorando, era simplemente como si no existiese y fuera una mera sombra, y es que así se sentía una sombra cuyo dueño no existía, por lo tanto el tampoco, solo una ilusión eterna.

Siguieron pasando los minutos y el medico que anteriormente le había informado salio de la habitación con un semblante taciturno y extremadamente serio, se acerco a Kai que yacía apoyado en la pared mirando fijamente la puerta.

-"¿Ka i Hiwatari?"- llamo y este simplemente elevo la cabeza un poco para verlo a los ojos, podía notarlo en su mirada, no eran buenas noticias pero nunca se esta preparado para esa clase de cosas-"Debo creer que ya sabe que le diré así que no daré rodeos, la hora de deceso de su compañero fue de exactamente hoy a las 5:37, no pudimos lograr que su corazón volviese a latir y parecía que él mismo deseaba la muerte, ¿conoce algún familiar?"- explico, para él era normal hablar de esas cosas, Kai negó con la cabeza, ya tendría tiempo de preguntárselo a Garland o a Hiro-"Si lo desea puede verlo pero debo avisarle a algún familiar o alguien que se encargue, volveré en una hora"- agrego y se fue, Kai volvió a entrar pero esta vez ya no pudo seguir, se quedo en la puerta como si se hubiese paralizado o alguien lo detuviese.

-"Brooklyn… "-murmuro su nombre, no sabia que hacer, ¿Cómo lidiar con la muerte de la persona que amas? Es imposible de responder, la muerte de un ser querido es algo que todos saben que pasara pero que siempre a pesar de ello nos toma por sorpresa-"Se que debí haber dicho esto antes, lo se créeme que lo se… pero tenia miedo, demonios, miedo de que en realidad estuvieses con ese maldito de Hiro, ese maldito que a pesar de todo termino engañándote… "-nuevas lagrimas de dolor y rabia comenzaron a emanar de sus ojos-"Miedo de no volver a verte"- dijo casi inaudiblemente dejándose caer de nuevo pero esta vez justo al lado de la camilla donde estaba-"Te amo tanto Brooklyn y no se como demonios estoy soportando el dolor que me esta causando esto, no se como… viviré sin ti, aunque fuera lejos tu al menos… al menos estabas vivo"- siguió susurrando sin dejar de verlo, parecía tan apacible y era normal, la muerte lo había tomado en sus brazo y lo había alejado de él, para siempre, para toda la maldita eternidad.

No importo que el medico hubiese vuelto lo único que quería era estar con él, sin importarle nada mas, sin importarle que eso le causase problemas… pero tuvo que rendirse, tendría que llamar a Garland y contarle lo sucedido, aunque ni él supiese que fue lo que había pasado, simplemente lo había encontrado, en el peor estado en el que lo había visto jamás. Maldición, se repetía una y otra vez, no podía aceptarlo, no podía, y nunca lo haría. Sin mas se paro y se dirigió fuera de la habitación, llamo a Garland y desapareció, no volvieron a saber de él hasta que esa misma semana en el funeral lo vieron, alejado de todos mirando con un aire sombrío y una mirada que entristecería a cualquiera. Vestido de negro con un sobretodo y las solapas cubriéndole el cuello, mirando el sepulcro de la persona que mas amaba y que nunca dejaría de amar pero entonces sintió una presencia tras de si, pudo verlo, por un efímero segundo a su amado hasta que sintió una punzada de dolor en su cuello, simplemente le siguió una terrible y total oscuridad.

Fin

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Se que ese final nadie se lo esperaba pero tal vez decida sacarles la duda de que fue lo que paso en aquel momento, por ahora simplemente espero que les haya gustado o simplemente que no crean que fue una perdida de tiempo. Sayonara mata ne.


End file.
